<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 3 briefcase buddies by BlueSparks1515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793036">The 3 briefcase buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparks1515/pseuds/BlueSparks1515'>BlueSparks1515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparks1515/pseuds/BlueSparks1515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when (y/n) (female reader), age 15 runs away from home, she doesn't know what her new life has planned. However when a briefcase mix-up occurs it seems her life will turn out to be a bit more exciting than she'd ever hoped for. (reader's relationship with sam and guy is more like a father-daughter sort)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Geah fanfic so I really hope yall like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader’s POV</p>
<p>I ran down the streets of Glurfsburg in hope that maybe just maybe, I could escape my dreaded past and start a whole new, a real future. I sped to a stomp to try and catch my breath. I’d ran from the next town over so it seemed I was at a good distance to actually take a breather and figure out what next. <br/>In my hand, I clutched my tan briefcase that was filled with only a few of my belongings, mostly just art stuff. “Oh jeez let me introduce myself, I’m….”<br/>“And now we meet our third hero, the kid no more than 15 with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes is….”<br/>I shook my head in disgust, “I wish there was an invention to shut narrators up.” As I walked through the streets of this new happy town I’d come across I heard the sound of a woman’s voice. <br/>“Support the yips?” Looking up from the ground I nodded kindly, “omg I heard that they have the yaps,” she nodded. “But luckily we have a team searching for a cure! Sign here,” I took the clipboard from her only to see that the whole page was filled except for 1 spot, except it was the same name over and over again. “Hmm, Sam I-am sounds like a kind person.” I say while signing.<br/>I hand the clipboard back and continue on my way to who knows where. Not knowing where to go I kinda just wandered the streets till I came across a house where a girl was hanging out her window with some sort of pole. I cocked my head trying to determine what the heck this girl was doing. <br/>She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair in a ribbon, because she was danging from a rope with a fishing pole trying to lure a pandog I assumed she was just the daring type. She looks over to see me staring and waved, I waved back smiling, what a weird kid.<br/>My journey continued with me just wandering the streets in awe at this new freedom I had, it felt good. The only problem however was that I only had 5 bruckles, this would prove difficult to find a home and such, I’d need to find a job somewhere but I wasn't sure where.<br/>A diner stood just ahead, I knew I should probably save my money but….my stomach grumbled unhappily. Sighing, I walked into the small diner to grab a bite while I figured shit out. There were already 2 people inside, so I thought it was best to sit on the other end of the diner when I heard a loud gasp.<br/>I slowly turned to see a man in a red hat rushing towards me, “Look at this! The 3 of us have the same briefcase! It’s like finding 2 matching snowflakes!” I nervously chuckle, he looks up. “Oh pardon me, I’m Sam! And this is my new best friend Grumph!” The man in the corner with the brown hat just grumbled and read his newspaper not wanting anything to do with us.<br/>“OH! I have an amazing idea! You should sit with us!” I smiled, “um YES! Oh I’m (y/n) by the way.” “Great didn’t ask,” Mr. Grumph said. Sam and I trotted over to where he’d been sitting before, “say Sam, I imagine you’ll be having the ush?” (idk how to make that a coherent word so frick it, you’ve watched the show so u get it)<br/>“If you insist,” he said in a flirtatious tone. “Green eggs and ham! She called out sending the order on a gum bubble, my eyes widened. I’d never been to a diner before, I wonder if all of them were as exciting as this. <br/>“Ick,” Mr. Grumph groaned, haha Mr. Grumph ;). Sam knocked on his newspaper seemingly hurt, “you dont like green eggs and ham?” “No I do not like them Sam I-am, I do not like green eggs and ham.” Sam nodded, “understood, question asked and answered.” After a few moments of silence, I spoke up grinning devilishly. “Have you ever tried them before or are you just being a stubborn old guy who hates new things?” He glared at me, “no and I’m not old, I’m in my 20’s.” (idk how old he is so lets just pretend shall we) My eyes widened, “oh um...sorry you just seemed a bit older…” His glare hardened, “yeah ima shut up now…” <br/>Sam took the opportunity to butt-in, “well how can you be so sure you dont like them if you’ve never actually eaten them?” “Well,” he replied. “I’ve never eaten walvark droppings but I’m pretty certain I wouldn't enjoy those either.” At this point I kinda drowned out their voices for a while, that was till the woman came back with Sam’s order and asked me what I’d like. I shrugged, “um a muffin I guess, I don’t really have much money on me at the moment.”<br/>Sam looked at me with wide eyes, “you can share my order if you want, Green eggs and ham are the best!” I shrugged, “why not.” I searched for an extra fork but came up with none, I was about to give up when Sam tapped my shoulder. I turned towards him, “sorry Sam I can’t seem to find an extra…” He shoved his fork with a green egg on it into my mouth before I could finish my sentence. <br/>Mr. Grumph made a disgusted face, “you’re sharing you’re food with a stranger, a child no less, aren’t there laws against this stuff?” I chewed my bite slowly before smiling, “that tastes awesome!” Sam cheered, “I know right!” A whole wave of people began to pour in giving me the cue to leave. “I should probably go now, see ya!” “Bye! Fun talking to ya!” Sam vigorously waved as I exited, night was falling and I didn’t really have anywhere to go. <br/>I finally settled with sleeping on a park bench like some homeless person because...well I guess I kinda was one now. I laid down staring up at the stary sky, it was actually pretty inspiring. Inspiring enough to make me open my case and to draw it, only one problem...this wasn’t my briefcase...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter out, the next will be released in a day or 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader's POV<br/>“Where’s my stuff!?” I exclaim panicked. I strained my brain in thought trying to figure out how this could have happened. Then, I remembered. The diner, Sam’s voice echoed my head. <br/>“Look at this! The 3 of us have the same briefcase! It’s like finding 2 matching snowflakes.” <br/>Oh crap… I must have taken the wrong briefcase, but whose did I have then? <br/>I picked up the objects inside, it was a bunch of bits and pieces of metal. Maybe an invention of sorts?<br/>“Invented property of Guy-am-I, (caution: may explode)...damn it.” I paced the empty park trying to figure out what to do next. How would I return the briefcase? I couldn’t knock on every house I come to, that would take too long and people were sleeping. <br/>I sigh and walk to the nearest payphone down the street and call the only place I could think of, the diner. <br/>“Yes sweetie, Guy actually just called, he’s heading to Sam’s place right now. I can give you the address if you’d like.” The waiter from earlier that day, Donna I think, gave me the address. I thanked her and continued my journey, hopefully after this mix-up was resolved things would go back to normal. I hummed my favorite song on the way which was (f/s), its words really talked to me and put me in the feels every time. <br/>*Time skip*<br/>I yawned as I finally came to Sam’s house, it was now morning, jeez time flies quicker here for some reason. (No explanation for the night to day switch so whatev)<br/>Looking up I saw Guy right ahead, though he’d always be Mr. Grumph to me lol. I rushed to catch up with him as he approached the small car house?? “Hey Mr. Grum...I mean Guy!” He turned, “oh its you again,” he said grumpily. I nodded toward his briefcase, “bit of a mix-up I guess, I believe this is yours.” I say lifting up the case I held in my hands. <br/>He nodded, “you don’t happen to own a stolen chickeraffe by any chance?” I shook my head, “no but I heard they’re dangerous!” “You’re telling me,” he said rolling his eyes.<br/>We continued to Sam’s house noticing a bunch of positive signs scattered everywhere, yup, Sam definitely lived here. <br/>Guy checked the window while I just stood there taking everything in when we were both scared to death by what seemed like cops at first. <br/>“Going somewhere?” A big dude with blue fur and glasses said in a low gravelly voice. My eyes widened and I hid behind Guy not knowing what to do. “Um...not at all, I mean not here at least...why do you ask?” He stuttered playing dumb. The other one, a woman with yellow fur and a vest, adjusted her glasses. “Why do we ask, I DON’T KNOW! Why do you ask?” <br/>“We're looking for something, is this your house?”<br/>Guy shook his head, “This place? No!”<br/>“Why are you at this house if it's not your house?” The woman questioned leaning closer. I swallowed hard out of fear, “mmm, technically, I think it's more of a vehicle.” I said like the smart-ass I am.<br/>“How would you know that if it's not your house?” The big guy said making us both freeze. “Gotcha question whoop whoop! You’re killing this Winks” The women cheered energetically. <br/>“I'm aware, now, if what's in the briefcase is what we think it is then you're in a lot of trouble.”<br/>“Briefcase? What briefcase?” Guy laughed nervously as the big man leaned over him, with one arm he hugged the briefcase to his chest. While with the other he held in front of me in a protective manner. <br/>A creature from inside the case squawked making me gasp. “Oh, oh! This briefcase! Nothing! Nothing's in here!” Guy said placing it on the ground and stepping on it. <br/>This briefcase is just an unremarkable attache sold in most major stores. By attache, of course, I mean briefcase.” He continued, nerves getting the better of him making hiom seem like an idiot. I mentally facepalm.<br/>“You certainly seem to be saying briefcase a lot.” The big man pointed out. Yup here we go, way to go Guy, way to go.<br/>“Briefcase? I mean, am I? I-I don't think so. Not any more than I usually say briefcase,<br/>which is very rarely.” <br/>“Anyway,” I butt-in. “I'm sorry we can't help you with your case, but I'm sure it'll be brief.” Fuck, now I was doing it.<br/>“A real brief case!” Guy adds, we both chuckle nervously.<br/>We were being backed up, the two were closing in on us.<br/>Guy sighed, “Okay, look, this thing isn't even mine, I took it by mistake.”<br/>“Gluntz, net me.” His partner handed him some kind of weapon, I gasped taking one steps too many. <br/>“Who are you people!” Guy asked not noticing I was on the verge of falling. “We’re the bad guys! YES! I’ve always wanted to say that!” My balance failed me and i began to fall off the cliff that sat behind us, I quickly grabbed onto the side in hope of saving myself when a car pulled up forcing the others to the same fate as me.<br/>The door swung open, “hey hope on in.” Sam said in a cool tone. Guy and I pulled ourselves onto land once more and jumped into the car, I squeezed myself into Sam’s seat letting Guy have passenger. “Go go!” I cried out. Sam hit the peddle and we were out of there. I looked over my shoulder to see the bad guys left in the dust, “ha! Bye Felicia!” I sassed sticking my middle finger up at them. Though they wouldn’t have known cause we were out of sight. <br/>Two things had come to my realization, 1.) I had jumped into a car with two random adults I’d never met before. And 2.) Sam was a terrible driver. “Who were those Guys!?” Guy asked now fearing his life as we were now at the hands of Sam’s horrible driving. “Oh those were the bad guys,” he answered as he was flung up and down from the amount of speed we’d gained. <br/>“Oh here’s your briefcase by the way (y/n),” Sam, said tossing it out back. I nodded smiling. “I’m assuming you’re an artist judging by all the art supplies I found inside.” Grinning, I nodded yet again. That was till the nausea struck. <br/>I began to feel queasy, I was normally fine with cars, however, this one was up, down, all around, and just everywhere. I slammed my hand onto my mouth trying to hold back the vomit that was creeping up my throat. The 2 continued to talk/bicker as Guy was not happy about the situation. <br/>Out of nowhere, Sam opened the squawking case to reveal a very energetic Chickeraffe. “You let it out!” “It? This chickeraffe has a name you know, I just haven't decided on one yet. So far I’ve been calling him big fella, but I’m also considering (y/n) junior or even Guy junior!” <br/>I would have thanked Sam for considering my name, however, the nausea was still present and accounted for. As the chickeraffe loved on Guy, I put my head in my hands and tried to will the sickness to disperse. “Would you please stop licking me!” Guy said annoyed. “Ugh great work Guy, you gave him a furball.” Sam said rolling his eyes and opening the window. Sam cooed at the Chickeraffe as it excitedly looked at the scenery. <br/>At this point I had to tone them out once more, I certainly didn't wanna puke on my new..well...I don’t know what I am to these guys yet. <br/>“Where you headed?” I heard Sam ask in an echoey voice, or at least that's how it sounded to me. My head was spinning, “Meepville.” Guy replied. “Get out! I’m heading to the big Meep too! That’s where I’m taking (y/n) junior! Hey (y/n) how about you?” I nodded weakly, I hadn't thought about where I'd go after escaping but Meepville was full of jobs and seemed like a good place to go. And if these two were willing to escort me there it was a win-win, “that’s awesome! We should be travel buddies!” Sam cried out happily. He glanced over at me and realized I wasn’t as siked as him. “Hey you alright?” He questioned concerned. I nod slowly, trying not to shake my rattling head. “Stop the car I want out,” Guy said completely ignoring the situation. Sam frowned but pulled over and let Guy out. He waited for me to scoot into the passenger seat but I sat completely still trying not to move. Guy walked off trying to find a new ride while I tried to channel everything in me to stop the dizziness. “(y/n)?” Sam knelt down next to me trying to figure out what was going on. “Hey,” he nudged my shoulder. “I know it won't be the same traveling to Meepville without Guy but I’m sure we’ll have just as much fun! We can play road games, and take awesome pictures, and enjoy each other's company!” <br/>That did sound enjoyable, I finally looked up making eye contact. “Sam?” He smiled tenderly, “yeah?” “I’m gonna hurl,” and with that I kicked open the door and barfed everything I had inside of me onto the desert ground. Lovely. <br/>But surprisingly, Sam patted my back and made sure I was alright. Once I finally finished I shut the door and wiped my mouth. “You ok?” he asked concerned. I shrugged, “I could go for some food right about now.” <br/>*time skip*<br/>We were laughing and joking around while enjoying our meal that we’d just grabbed at a nearby gas station when Sam noticed a figure on the side of the road. “Woah is that Guy?” I question. He nodded smugly, “I may or may not have taken a route to bring us right back here,” we share an evil grin. “Oh he’ll be begging to get in,” I agreed while rolling down my window.<br/>“Oh hey there, guess we might have made a wrong turn and ended up right back here where you were, weird.” Sam smiled while Guy already looked done with the conversation. “Luckily we grabbed some extra food for you as a pick me up to accompany you with your long lonely journey to the ville.” I added presenting a plate of green eggs and ham. <br/>Guy looked temped for a moment, I actually thought we got him but instead he snagged the drink and guzzled it only to spat it out. I shook my head, a waste of chocolaty goodness, for shame. “What is this? Hot chocolate?”<br/>“Oh, that is my bad right there, see I ordered a steamy hot chocolate for (y/n) and myself. And a frosty cold icey chocolate for you.”<br/>We slurped our hot chocolate happily, the plan was to make Guy jealous enough to hop into the car so we could force him on our epic conquest! And, eventually, it worked. I climbed out back so Guy could hop in out front. “Fine, I’ll come to Meepville with you two.” He said urgently. “Meep city!” Sam and I celebrated. “As long as that beast of yours promised to leave me alone,” Guy added nodding at the chickeraffe that was now snuggled in my lap. “Absolutely, do not worry, I’m an expert when it comes to dealing with wild chickeraffes.” As if on cue, the chickeraffe licked Guy. “Every time,” he groaned. Sam once again tried to get him to eat green eggs and ham but Guy, again, denied it simply saying. “I will not eat them in a car,” I snicker, what was this? A dr. Suess book? “Oooookkk, oddly specific stance to take on the matter, but I’ll put em right here for when you change your mind.”<br/>Guy decided to nap, I guess I eventually did too because I was woken up by Sam aggressively. “Get up! Get out we’re gunna go into the water, grab your stuff.” “Wha…” My eyes snapped open. I did as I was told, only one default in the plan. We’d left Guy sleeping in the front seat.  “Rise and shine sleepyhead,” Sam said. Guy looked like he’d slept well, too bad he was waking up to well...this. <br/>“Hope you slept well, hey do me a favor real quick and barrel roll out of the car when you get a chance, just tuck your legs in and…” “SAM! What are you doing out there? And where’s (y/n)?” “I’m here!” I call trying to catch up from behind. “Oh I made a jump for it before the car hit that giant lake straight ahead.”<br/>“What lake!?” “Just below the cliff…” Sam was cut off by crashing into a tree, I yelp as I too experience the same fate. Alas, that left poor Guy confused and unable to move in time..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY! Nothing else to really say except I'm super excited for reader to get closer with Sam and Guy! It takes a lot out f me to write long chapters but for u guys its worth it lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader’s POV</p><p>“SAM! GUY’S GUNNA DROWN!” I scream pointing as the car was about to go airborne. Sam jumped to his feel and ran, “not if I can help it!” I scrambled to pic up my briefcase and the one that had contained the Chickeraffe before bolting after my new travel buddy. The chickeraffe rushing behind me thinking we were racing.<br/>Luckily, Sam had thrown some weird hat rope thingy. Which, at closer glance, was just his hats on a drying line that weirdly did the trick. Guy was yanked to safety, I breathe a sigh of relief seeing as Guy was alright. “Aloha amigo!” Sam called pulling Guy to safety. I did a double take, “those are two different languages.” I mutter to myself. <br/>“What just happened?” Guy asked annoyed, I mean he had a right to be considering what had just occurred. “No need to thank me,” Sam smiled helping him onto land. “WHAT!?” “I did just save you from a car about to plunge into a lake,” “YOU WERE DRIVING THE CAR!”<br/>I shook my head, “technically he wasn't at the time.” Guy slowly inhaled, “why did you drive your car into a lake.” I turned my attention toward Sam, hey Guy had a fair point. “Oh hehe, it wasn’t my car, it was the bad guys. They would have tracked it so I had to lake it.” He said matter of factually, “no harm no foul thats what I always say.” He added.<br/>I looked over to Guy to see his take on the matter, only he wasn’t next to me anymore. I turned to see him staring at the water, “what’s wrong Guy?” I questioned. <br/>“My briefcase was in the car,” he responded. Sam rushed over, “oh no! It had your cool invention thingy in it. What is that gizmo? It looked genius,” Guy sighed. “Its a useless contraption and I’m glad its gone. I never wanna see it again,” Sam turned Guy’s head. “THERE IT IS RIGHT NOW!” I squinted to see the briefcase was swimming itself to land, I giggled. “OH! This needed to go into my adventure journal!<br/>As Sam went to retrieve the briefcase, I plopped myself down on the grass and opened my case holding my stuff. After digging around a bit I found my very special, one of a kind journal. <br/>I opened it to the second page, I had only began to describe my crazy adventure when a voice next to me scared me. “Whatcha writing?” Sam had returned and was now looking over my shoulder. I smiled up at him, “this is my adventure journal, I wanna write all my adventures down so I can remember the fun times!” Sam clapped his hands excitedly, “oh how fun! Mind if I read your past exciting moments?” He asked flipping through the book finding nothing. “Hey I thought this was your adventure book, seems pretty blank.”<br/>“Maybe that’s because most people don’t need to do crazy stuff in order to live their lives,” Guy commented standing above us. “Well it's actually because I don’t get out much,” I say twiddling my thumbs. “Oh! I found a page!” Sam said flipping to the very first one, he cleared his throat before reading. “To my beautiful daughter, I hope your teen years treat you well and are full of adventures and fun memories, smiles and laughs. Go out and live to your fullest, love mom.” Sam finished then smiled at me, “aw your mom sounds so sweet! Aren’t mom’s just the best! My mom once gave me a journal like this but one day I left it in my pillowcase and she accidentally washed it. Haha, good times.”<br/>“Yeah um she was...I MEAN she is haha,” I stuttered trying not to think about it. Sam got up then helped me to my feet, “anyway time to head to the train.” “What train?” Guy grumbled. “The one down the road,” Sam said pointing into the distance. “It’s just a short walk,” he continued while handing my adventure journal back.<br/>“While we’re still on the subject, how come you aren’t with your family right now (y/n)?” Guy asked sounding skeptical about a 15-year-old traveling with 2 strangers she’d just met. Well I mean when its put like that it just sounds strange. “Oh well umm…” I stumbled with my words trying to figure out a good lie, I couldn’t tell them the truth, not yet at least. “M-Meepville, yeah family emergency, they had to go to Meepville but I was on a school trip so um I...have to travel myself?” I mentally facepalmed, why did I just question my own lie?<br/>“Yeah but why couldn’t one of your parents just stayed behind to take you instead of making you travel alone?” Guy pressed on. “Umm well I...OH LOOK! The train station! We should probably get the tickets before they’re sold out am I right?” Sam nodded, “don’t worry my dear travel buddies, I’ll get the tickets. You my friends just sit back and relax,” “THERE ISN’T A PLACE TO SIT DOWN.” “No problem Sam, we’ll be here.” I clutched my adventure journal to my chest thinking about how awesome my first trip out was going to be. However, Guy had to just burst my bubble. “Listen, (y/n), I think its best that we go our separate ways…” “I’M BACK BEST FRIENDS!” Sam called waving 3 tickets around. “These guys, only gone 2 seconds and they already miss me, neeeeeeedddddyyyy!” He informed the people waiting in line. I smiled and walked over to him, he handed both of us tickets. “Here are your tickets and here is your change,” Sam handed Guy his wallet back. How’d he even snag Guy’s wallet? “THAT’S MY WALLET!” Sam shrugged, “I figured I deserved to take it for saving your life. Good news! We’ve got 77 bruckles left,” “WE!? There is no we!” Oh...shit...here we go again. Sam giggled, “this is so us.” I picked up my briefcase and followed Guy to the bus. “As soon as this train ride is over, we are going our separate ways forever.” Guy said angrily making me stop abruptly in my tracks. “Forever?” I whisper saddened. Why was I sad? I just met these two!<br/>“And we better not be sitting next to each other!” Sam chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” <br/>*Small time skip brought to you by Snerz having a mental breakdown*<br/>I sat next to Sam on the train who was directly in front of Guy. While Guy stared unhappily at Sam, Sam returned the gesture by giving the dud puppy dog eyes. “Across is much better, this way we can look right at each other while we chat.” I sigh and let the two have their moment while I draw random doodles in my sketchbook. I don’t know why but I guess I started drawing my older/younger sib. (and if you don’t have a sib u can pretend I guess) It’d been so long since I’d seen their face, the thought of them saddened me, I had to bite my lip to prevent the emotions from coming out. <br/>Next to me I heard Sam whisper something along the lines of, ‘I just saw your soul’ and had to giggle. “I have a great idea!” Sam piped up now looking at me. “Lets go get a snack! I’m starved!” “You just ate like...a few hours ago,” Guy sighed. “Yeah, and now I’m hungry again. Psh! This guy, forgetting how a stomach works am I right.” Sam said nudging me making me laugh again. <br/>“To the dining car!” Sam said in a sing song tone. So that was that I guess, we headed to the dining car and sat down preparing to order. It was relaxing till we hit a loop sending the water filled vase with flowers inside all over Guy, the sight made me burst out into an ugly laugh making a few people stare my way. I didn’t care though, Guy just grumbled. <br/>“Um excuse me Miss, your briefcase is rattling.” A girl at the table next to us remarked. I looked down, shoot, I knew we should have left Guy junior at our seats. “Oh haha thanks for letting me know,” I said awkwardly. Sam jumped in, “ha! She must have left it on rattle!” He pretended to shut it off making me snicker at his childish antics. <br/>“E.B. whats the order in which we don’t talk to people?” The woman across from her, I could only assume to be her mother asked. The girl named off a short list in which Sam interrupted, “well alow me to unstrange myself! I am Sam! Sam-I-Am, and these are my best friends in the whole world (y/n) and Guy!” In shyly wave as Sam scooted to their table dragging me along. We all joined and started a...nice? Is that the word to describe this? Conversation. “So, allow me to buy you lunch,” he finished. Grabbing Guy and pushing him over to join the group, the noise made kinda a scene but meh who cares. Once again, Sam tried to convince Guy to eat green eggs and ham and yet again Guy denied the offer. “4 orders of green eggs and ham for me and my gal pals then, thanks, you’re a prince,” Sam informed the waiter taking our orders. “Green eggs and Ham? Gross,” the girl I assumed was E.B said. “Yeah! HAHA!” Guy laughed at Sam making me feel uncomfortable, I scooted closer to Sam who allowed me to enter his personally space. E.B looked between us, “...what?” Guy went on his whole, ‘trying new things’ spiel.<br/>“Let me explain, lets say you try something new you might not like it. Or worse, you might be allergic to it. You develop a rash, you just keep scratching and it keeps spreading until eventually, you’re more rash than you are person. People start to call you ‘rash girl’ behind your back. Worst part is, you don’t do anything to try and stop it because deep down you know you have become..rash girl. All because you wanted to try something new.” We all just blanky stare at Guy, slightly unsettled. <br/>Sam slowly reached over me to touch Guy’s arm, “are you...rash girl?” He asked scratching Guy to add effect. I snicker, oh classic Sam. “No! I was talking about her!” Guy said slapping Sam’s hand away. <br/>I made eye contact with Sam before whispering quite loudly to E.B, “pretty sure he’s rash girl.” She smiled at me and winked, this was totally going to be an inside joke. Another thing off my bucket list! <br/>Suddenly, the briefcase with the chickeraffe inside began to shake making Sam quickly leave with it telling Guy to pay the bill. The woman and E.B looked at me, I just shrugged. “So uh (y/n), how old are you?” The woman asked. “Oh i’m 15,” I answer putting my chair back. “Cool! I’m 10!” E.B said flashing me a grin. “Le gasp! Did we just become best friends!?” “Um YES!” She said excitedly. Guy rolled his eyes then grabbed my arm, “come on (y/n) time to go.” “Aw come on! Just 5 more minutes,” I pleaded Mr Grumph my new travel buddy.<br/>“For some reason you chose us to escort you to Meepville but Sam isn’t responsible enough so keep you alive so I guess that makes me you’re ‘caretaker’ for the ride, ICK! It sounds gross just saying it out loud, now come on.” He said pulling me out of the dining hall, I quickly waved goodbye to E.B and her mother as we disappear. <br/>*small time skip*<br/>As night fell, we all kinda just hung out in our room. I was in the midst of writing all that had happened within yesterday and today, I couldn’t help but bounce with excitement at what would happen next. <br/>I looked over to see Sam watching Guy who was prepping for his paint watching job, as sad as that was. Sam leaped up to the bed above me ready to let the chickeraffe out. “Nooo! No.” Guy warned. “Aw but he seems so restless, he’s been cooped up in here for hours.” Guy facepalmed, “there are people everywhere, don’t let him out.” Sam gave him the saddest face I’d ever seen, it made me wanna beg Guy as well seeing how much it meant to Sam. Guy grumbled, “I’m gunna go find some quiet,” he took his briefcase and left the room. I looked up at Sam who seemingly was going to let the chickeraffe out anyway. “Don’t do it,” we heard Guy say from outside. <br/>We make eye contact and I smirk, “what was that? Totally do it? Alright whatever you say Guy.” Sam smiled widely back and opened the case revealing Guy junior.  <br/>I laugh as the chickeraffe went nuts finally stretching its legs, wait...how did it go to the bathroom if it was stuck in a briefcase all the time? I am confuzzled.<br/>“Want slime fresh air big fella?” Sam asked opening the window, ohhh...I can see a flaw in this plan of defying Guy’s strict order. The chickeraffe jumped out the window. We both gasp, “GUY JUNIOR!”<br/>We both hurried out the window, Sam first, he then helped me onto the roof of a fast-moving train. Nothing concerning there to the least. “Guy junior!” We called searching everywhere, suddenly E.B poked her head out a window scaring Sam. He tried to convince her that everything was fine while I dealt with Guy junior. I only turned my head for a moment, when I looked back the chickeraffe was falling off the train! <br/>“AH NO!” I yelp lunging to the edge to snag the chickeraffe, Sam’s eyes widened as he grabbed my arm to make sure I didn’t go over too. Next thing we know, E’B was on top of the train too! Oh...no… I look down realizing I’m losing my grip on the chickeraffe. I yank myself forward before the little buddy falls to his death. Unfortunately, Sam wasn’t expecting that and nearly lost me for a moment. “Ah Sam let me help you puller her up!” E.B said terrified for my life. With the little bit of strength I had left, I swung the chickeraffe into our room before E.B suspected a thing. I gave Sam a thumbs up and he breathed a sigh of relief. <br/>“Jeez (y/n), you could have gotten hurt!” E.B said hugging me. “Hehe, sorry to concern you guys, sleepwalking am I right?” She pulled away and shook her head, “I don’t think that’s why you’re up here.” I nervously sweat, “you don’t?” She pointed upward beholding the sky above. “Yeah, it’s beautiful up here.” I gasped realizing she was right, I hadn’t noticed the sky till just now. The stars shown and twinkled in the dead of night, it was enough to take your breath away. <br/>“I know I’m supposed to be in bed but is it alright that I stay with you guys for just one more minute?” She pleaded. I was too enchanted to really care whether Sam said yes or no, I just sat down next to my new friend, enjoying the night. Next thing I know, I feel a presence next to me and realized Sam was sitting beside me enjoying the view as well. “It really is nice up here,” he agreed. E.B then took out her hair ribbon letting her hair fly in the night, I hadn’t thought about how good it would feel to felt to...be free. Or at least feel it for a few moments. All my life I’d longed for an adventure of some sort, anything, to feel like I belonged somewhere in this world. And sitting beside Sam and E.B, I felt as though I could truly be me. I hadn’t really listened to what the two were talking about but E.B’s bracelet now stuck to the top of the train. “Hehe yeah, when I was a kid and my mom was upset with me, she’d call me by my full name, Samuel-I-Amual, put down that chainsaw.” Sam mimicked making me laugh. Oh...I missed my mom. I leaned back letting the two talk, I couldn’t really relate to the conversation anyway. And that...really hurt. <br/>“Don’t get me wrong, train roofs are fun, but your family...thats the greatest adventure of all.” I wanted to cry so bad, I sniffled a bit hopefully neither had heard me. A family? That loved me? Boy that would be something. <br/>“I guess we should get back down now,” “5 more minutes?” E.B begged. Sam smiled, “what do you think (y/n)?” He looked back at me, I avoided eye contact but nodded. My eyes were glistening with tears, he didn't seem to notice, but he did pat the seat next to him urging me to come back and join them. I ended up doing as he wanted, and just stared up at the stars. <br/>“It’s amazing up here!” I say sitting up after a while. I lept to my feet and stood with my arms out, eyes squeezed shut I took in the cold nights air. “I’ve never traveled anywhere before! I’ve literally always wanted to see the world! And now I’m finally going to have a change to thanks to Sam and Guy!” E.B smiled watching me as if I were Rose and Jack was holding me up on the titanic. <br/>“Look out world here I come! I’ll see all the crazy stuff it has to offer, I swear it on my life! But first...I just wanna feel the wind in my hair.” I finished enjoying it for a few more moments before falling on my butt an leaning against E.B. <br/>Sam giggled playfully, “they should just put the seats up here! And over there they can have a hot tub, oh and a slide, and a..loop…” “Oh I love a loop!” I say sitting up once more, now calmed and back to my old self. “No a loop!” Sam exclaimed pointing to the tracks ahead where a giant loop lay lo and behold. “Ah! Lets get in!” E.B said trying to strand only to realize here bracelet had magitized her to the roof. She tried various different codes and combos but it was no use. <br/>Sam and I stood in horror, we couldn’t just leave her there! We hit the loop and Sam grabbed onto E.B’s legs in hop of not falling, me however never had the chance. I began to fall, I felt the tears from before sting my eyes, tear droplets flew as my body fell as gravity had intended. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to witness my own death. “No (y/n)!” E.B yelled as Sam tried to grab me but failed. Luckily though, that awful feeling of being dropped dispersed when the train came back around the loop and Sam was able to catch me. I hug him tight as the adrenaline pumped through my body. “Hey shhh, it’s ok,” he said rubbing my back. “I promise I’ll never let you fall, not if I can help it.” I was scared, I wanted to cry more however we had to get E.B unstuck. <br/>“That was a total shock of adrenaline right there, feels good.” Sam said. “Maybe to you!” I say pulling away revealing my teary face, he looked like he wanted to wipe them away but I rushed to E.B’s side instead not wanting to reveal any weakness. “Still stuck?” She nodded, “I still don’t know the password.” The bracelet unstuck, we rolled our eyes. “Total mom move,” she said glancing up. “Speaking of which, lets get you two inside….OH NO!” Sam’s eyes widened in horror, “turn it back on!” he yelped, I gasped, holy shit…<br/>“I’m trying!” E.B panicked pressing the tiny heart shaped button on her bracelet over and over. But it was no use! “I should have listened to my mom!” The tracks ahead were looped, bumpy, and swirly, why would anyone build tracks like this??<br/>Still on the roof we began to tumble to our doom, I clutched E.B and Sam in a strong hug whishing it were a dream. And then….a ball of fur snagged us just in time.<br/>I shakily breathed and cautiously opened my eyes to see Guy junior hoovering over me. I hesitantly pet his fur not saying a word out of fear that I still could be falling and this was my last moments of life. But I guess I wasn’t seeing things because Sam hugged the chickeraffe. “Guy junior you saved us!” E.B stood astonished, “is that….is that a real chickeraffe?” <br/>I thought she’d freak but instead she smiled and yelled, “THIS IS THE GREATEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!” <br/>I moved out of the way to let her enjoy this moment not wanting to ruin it for her. She must have been caged in her house most of her life like me, and she probably won’t have another chance to do this sort of thing again so I let her be. I sat on my bed phased, that...was….crazy… And the crazy thing was….I loved it!<br/>“You’re great with him, you must have a lot of pets,” Sam pointed out watching E.B have her fun with the chickeraffe. “No, my mom won’t let me have any,” she said full of sadness. “Well, as a wild life protection agent, safely transporting this guy here to Meepville, I’m gonna need help. There for, I declare you an official guardian of this chickeraffe just like (y/n) here.” He said charmily bowing to add effect. <br/>“Oh my gosh!” E.B gushed, “can I name him?” “Do the honors,” Sam confirmed. “There are a few options already on the table, Guy junior is a popular favorite, that option goes hand and hand with (y/n) junior, or even Raf Raf…” “Mr. Jankins,” E.B said out of nowhere. “Uh Guy has really ben pushing for Guy junior so maybe…” “MR. JANKINS!” I cheered totally in favor with E.B’s choice. Its not like we needed a second Guy when the first was grumpy about the whole situation. <br/>I didn’t notice the fact that Sam was staring at me with a kind smile, “Mr. Jenkins it is,” He confirmed. I sat up hearing Guy and E.B’s mom heading right this way, “oh no, E.B let me fit your hair!” I say quickly taking her bow from her hands and redoing her hair while Sam quickly shoved Mr. Jenkins back in his case. <br/>I struggled to get into my bed and act like I’d been there the whole time, Guy walks in with a smile on his face, strange but it was nice to see him happy for once. “Hoot hoor mr night owl,” Sam teased now laying in his bed as well. Guy groaned, “so you didn’t let it out?” “Of course not, when my buddy speaks I listen.” Sam lied giving me a thumbs up. “Tremendous, so mind telling me why (y/n) is still awake this late at night?” I sat up and crossed my arms, “well excuse me I’m 15 and I can stay awake as long as I want.” “Good for you, now if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to sleep now.” <br/>We all got into bed and it was quiet for a good moment before Sam spoke up, “I gotta ask, which car is your favorite? Cause I think I know what one you’re gunna say but I’m not totally sure..” “The quiet car, because it was quiet,” Guy said glaring at Sam.<br/>I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling, I was indeed exhausted after the days' events. As I drifted off I smiled, I couldn’t help but think maybe this is what being a family felt like.<br/>*time skip to morning*<br/>I awoke to E.B rushing through the door to check in on Mr. J. This surprised Guy, I could see it written all over his face. “Mr. Jenkins?” He questioned. ”Yeah, that’s what she named the chickeraffe,” Sam said while brushing his teeth. “You were a sleepy boy yes you are, you needed your rest after all that excitement on top of the train last night! With the loopty loop and the almost dying…” Why was E.B so ok with telling people this? Guy wouldn’t be pleased….scratch that..he’s NOT pleased. “Child, Sam, (y/n), and I need to have an important conversation so if you wouldn’t mind.”<br/>“Oh no prob!” E.B said skipping to her room where her mom awaited her. Guy whipped around, “you two told her about the chickeraffe!” “No E.B found out on her own, she’s a real smart one that one. But don’t worry she won’t tell anyone.” Sam said spitting his toothpaste into a mug. Guy leaned against the door stressed, “by the way.” Sam continued, “hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to your toothbrush. Well our toothbrush am I right?” I slid out of bed and snuggled Mr. Jenkins, “Sam that's something people don’t share even if they are best friends…” I say giggling. “Our toothbrush? There is no our toothbrush, there’s no our anything!” Well shit, now he’d done it. “What do you mean? We’re a team! The dream team!” Sam said trying to calm Guy down, he shoved the toothbrush into my hands. “Your turn (y/n)!” I grimaced was wanting the now shared toothbrush. <br/>Guy gritted his teeth, “oh I wish this were a dream, you turned my life into a nightmare! Because of you, now (y/n) and I are felons. I nearly drowned and you’ve stolen my wallet at least 3 times! Every moment with you is a disaster! So I’m leaving! And if (y/n) had a brain she would too!” He looked at me, I was slightly frightened by his tone, he was really mad. “NOW! BYE!” “But..” Sam tried but Guy slammed the door.<br/>Sam sighed, he took the toothbrush from my hand, “don’t worry guys, he’ll come back.” He said stroking Mr. J. Sam then absent-mindedly began to crush Mr. Jenkin’s teeth, oh...ya I’m never using that toothbrush...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader’s POV</p><p>Mr. Jenkins sniffed around the room searching for Guy, I had to admit I was pretty sad. I thought the 3 of us actually had something going. Mr. J turned and looked at Sam and I with sad eyes. “Sorry big fella, it’s just you, me, and (y/n) now. And I’m perfectly happy raising you two as a strong single Sam,” raising? What the heck did he mean by that? He booped my nose and I giggled, he then stood and continued his speech. “We don’t need a Guy to take care of us,” that’s when Guy walked through the door. <br/>We all lept at him immediately, “oh thank goodness you’re back! I’ve missed you so much! I’ve been a total wreak!” Sam cried hugging Guy tightly. I rolled my eyes playfully, something told me he’d be staying a while. “Hurry up! They’re here!” Guy said shoving away from our embraces and trying to get Mr. Jenkin’s into the briefcase. “Whose here?” I ask trying to figure out what the big hurry was, I had so many questions. I guess the starter one should be why are you back?<br/>“Quick family portrait!” Sam said excitedly grabbing my arm and pulling me into a side hug, he squeezed all our faces together and snapped a photo. It immediately printed out and Sam examined it happily, “will you stop. There’s no time! They’re coming for me, you, and (y/n)!” <br/>“Hey,” we all turned our attention to the door to see E.B and her mom standing there. Guy tried to hide the chickeraffe as best as he could not wanting to alarm E.B’s mom whose name I’d yet to get. “We were just on our way to the dining car and I thought..hehe..E.B thought you might like to have breakfast with us.” The mother asked, Guy shook his head. “No!” He strained as he tried to close the briefcase at the same time as Sam and I said, “of course! We’d love to!” Sam gave him a face that clearly read, ‘don’t be rude to our new friends.’<br/>E.B’s mom looked saddened by Guy’s answer, I watched as her whole persona kinda just...deflated. “Oh..well..alright then, it didn’t matter to me either way, I mean it didn’t matter to me.” E.B interrupted, “tell Mr. Jenkins I’ll bring him leftovers.” Dang it, he heard his name.<br/>As if one cue, Mr. Jenkins popped up scaring E.B’s mother. She gasped in horror, “is that the escaped chickeraffe!?” I helped Guy smoosh Mr. J into the briefcase so no one who passed by would see what was going on. “It’s A chickeraffe,” he said trying to avoid the question. “Why do you have a chickeraffe!?” She asked astonished. “Its an interesting story,” Guy said trying to keep E.B’s mom from freaking out.<br/>I smiled, “it really is! Plot twists for days! Binge worthy!” Sam nodded in agreement. E.B’s mom was outraged however, “oh I knew you were a dangerous man! And you have a child with you no less! Does this not concern you!? I can’t believe you lied to me!” She then froze, realization seemed to occur. “I mean I can I just can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust you,” she seemed at the verge of tears as she left with E.B at her side. I wanted to give that woman a big hug or at least tell her that this wasn’t Guy’s fault, he and I just got pulled into it though I’m not complaining. Guy sucked in a breath before calling after her, but before he could get to her he was stopped by the Bad Guys. “Give us the chickeraffe,” the big dude with the blue fur ordered holding up his net weapon. I backed behind Guy and Sam, “now I see what you were trying to tell us. You wanted us to FLEE!” Sam yelled plowing into the Bad Guys to let Guy and I escape. “Make way for the briefcase buddies!” He added as we rushed down the train cars to the caboose. It was our only way off if we wanted any hope to escape. <br/>We looked over the side to be met with a bottomless canyon, “yup, we’re gunna have to jump it.” Sam confirmed, my mouth dropped open, nope no way! “Are you nuts!? It’s a bottomless ravine!” Guy yelled panicked. Sam dug through his pockets till he came across what he’d been searching for. “Ok, lets flip a bruckle! I call tails!” He flipped the coin making it fall deep into the abyss below. <br/>After a long fall we saw it finally land, “see there is a bottom.” I looked at Sam, “but still, I’m not jumping that, there’s got to be another way!” <br/>“End of the line boys, and girl,” “any last words before we net you up?” The woman in the vest asked ready to shoot. Sam nodded, “I have several words.” I mentally facepalm, oh here we go. <br/>“Don’t care, Gluntz net them,” “sir it only seems fair, I did offer him last words.” She pointed out to her partner. He growled, “rookie move.” Sam pulled Guy and I in and whispered, “I have a plan, follow my lead.” Guy shook his head, “no! Your lead is not a good lead,” I shrug unable to respond to this. Sam stepped forward and took Mr. jenkins out. “My last words are FLY MR. JENKINS FLY!” He yanked us onto the chickeraffe who jumped off the train. <br/>As awesome as it was, a daunting thought consumed me in horror. “S-Sam….” He slightly turned his head and smiled at me, “that’s my name! What can I do you for?” I swallowed hard, “CHICKERAFFES DON’T FLY!” I scream as we begin to fall to our doom. We all huddle together and await the inevitable, only it never came. <br/>“I never realized how much falling feels like not falling,” Sam pointed out making me peak my eyes open to realize he was right. We were caught in a net, well at least it was better than dying. “I always get my target,” the big guy with blue fur said with a grin. His partner stood eagerly beside him, “lets see how you guys get out of this one!” <br/>Easy answer, the netter broke and we were now falling again. I was breathing hard as we free fell, if you can’t tell, I HATE FALLING. But with Sam there’s always a way to survive I suppose. He jumped onto one of the briefcases and began to surf down the rock glaciers. Mr. J grabbed me and let me ride on his back as he followed Sam’s lead. This of course left Guy...well….to ride his own way down. <br/>I squeal happily as we hit a jump and went airborne, eventually crashing into a tree. Once I knew Guy and Sam landed safely, well….Guy not so much. I climbed down from the tree to join them. “The real question is, shouldn’t you know that chickeraffes can’t fly Mr wildlife expert!?” Guy said angrily putting his hat back on and getting to his feet. I sat under the tree where Mr. Jenkins was hanging from. Sam laughed, “biology isn’t a science Guy.” I rolled my eyes, “right, and pigs can sprout magical fairy wings to spread holiday cheer.” Sam jumped to his feet grinning, “see! (y/n) agrees with me!” I wrinkle my nose, ok...so Sam wasn’t the smartest. So what? Neither am I.<br/>“You seem really bad at your job,” Guy pointed out. “I know right, we’re both bad at our jobs! What are the odds? Guess that’s why we make such a great team!” I nod along with Sam however Guy thought other wise. “We are not a team!” <br/>“Psh of course we are!” I interject. I grab Mr. J and squeeze him, “we’re team Jenkins! Besides, who else is gunna take care of the little-big fella?” Sam sat of his briefcase watching me play with Jenkins with a grin. “Not me! I’m gunna get far away from you, Sam, and this beast as possible!” Just like E.B’s mother earlier, I deflated. Sam stood saddened as well, he placed a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. Mr. J slipped out of the tree and sank to the ground, “papa.” He cried making Guy freeze, I gasped unsure what to make of this. “Did he just say papa?” Sam questioned. <br/>I bit my lip, “I-I uh..I think he did.” Why was I emotional? I don’t even know lol.<br/>“That’s impossible, he is an animal he doesn't speak,” Guy said turning. Sam walked over to Guy and squeezed him into a tight hug, “maybe not, but he does feel. And he’s hurt that this supreme dream team is breaking apart…” Guy pushed Sam away, “that’s ridiculous.” I kinda just stood awkwardly off to the side, I didn’t feel like I deserved to be part of their moment. I don’t know why it’s just….I felt like even though I’d grown fond of these two weirdos...I just didn’t belong. I mean clearly I’m not desirable to be around if Guy wanted to leave every 5 minutes. Who am I kidding? Even Sam was probably sick of me. I’m probably better off alone…<br/>I could hear Mr Jenkins crying and the two talking but they were drowned out by the voice.<br/>‘You’re not good enough’<br/>‘No one likes you’<br/>‘You should just leave before you make a fool of yourself’<br/>‘They hate you’<br/>“Watch them for me papa!” Sam’s voice rang out shaking me from my thoughts. “I am not their papa!” Guy said turning to Mr. J. I faced away from them, now feeling a wave of emotions. Jenkins whined and I heard Guy reply, “I am not your papa, (y/n) tell them I am not you and Jenkin’s papa.” I didn’t reply, I moved away kinda wanting to be alone. <br/>I sat on the edge of the cliff staring at the colorful rainbow ahead of us. Guy sighed, “I know this isn’t the best of circumstances and all, and I know this all kinda just happened but…..” Guy stumbled with his words unable to find what to say. At first I thought he was just talking to the chickeraffe but I continued to listen cause it felt like...maybe...he was addressing me. “Listen I know its hard, you’re in a new place….and...I don’t really know WHY you chose us to travel with...but for what its worth...it’s nice having you around.” <br/>I grumble, “I wanna say the same but every chance you’ve gotten you try to leave us behind, like like like...we’re some kind of berdin to you.” “Well in a sort you are…” I loudly groan to signal my annoyance as Guy quickly tried to right his mistake. “What I meant was that you guys were a bit of an inconvenience at the time….” I heard foot steps behind me and tensed up when guy sat down next to me with Mr. J at his side. “Sam..he’s a bubbly fool and for the trip you’re gunna need somebody to look after you, so...perhaps...maybe..I’ll stay a while, ya know just till I know both of you are safe.” <br/>I turn my head to look up at him, tears threatening to fall, I give him a smile. “I’d like that,” I reply hesitantly hugging Guy. He didn’t respond at first but eventually returned the hug. We jumped back when Sam yelled from behind, “OMG YOU’RE STAYING!” Sam faceplanted next to us, “no no i was just uh…” “We’ll work this out at the team meeting,” Sam smirked playfully before reaching into his hat. “Now I have many delectable food options here, first up, a worm! Lots of protein, free range, very nice.” He offered it to Mr. J who stuck out his tongue disgusted. “Phew, I was worried for you the whole time,” Sam said gently placing the worm back on the ground. I watch closely as it tolled away with its rear in its mouth...what?<br/>“Second choice! Corn,” Sam placed the cob into Jenkin’s mouth however he began to tremble, then suddenly he exploded with pop corn. I gently patted the poor creature’s head, he probably hadn’t eaten anything since Sam stole him, that was 2-3 days ago, he must be starved. “I have one more option visa via the meal,” Sam did a little dance making me snicker. “The wait is literally killing me,” Guy grumbled sourly. <br/>Sam got down on one knee and searched his hat coming up empty, “big fella...how about….” He grabbed a fist-full of dirt and proudly displayed it to Mr. J. “This! It’s um...totally organic….earthy…” Lets just say Mr. J wasn’t too pleased with his meal options. <br/>Sam eyed Guy while putting his hat back on, “he’s a real picky rascal, bet he gets that from you.” Guy stood, “will you please stop crying, try the worm! Maybe you’ll like it eh!? You’ll never know unless you try it,” I roll my eyes, sounds familiar. Sam gasped, “well, pleased to meet you mr change of heart.” “I can’t stand this!” Guy said yanking open his briefcase, grabbing what he’d been searching for, and sticking his red tie into his ears to block out the noise. <br/>Jenkins stopped immediately, eyeing the tie before snagging it off Guy and eating it. I stood to my feet as Jenkins was now crying again, “guess he eats ties,” I remark. “Ok, now we need like a million ties,” Sam added. Guy rubbed his forehead, “that was my only one, make it stop.” I could tell Guy was not handling this...childcare very well. “Lets see here…” Sam said searching for a place to find more ties while Mr. J jumped around Guy crying, “papa papa papa papa papa!” <br/>Sam pointed to a farm in the distance, “you know what they say, where there’s smoke there’s ties.” “Ummm no they don’t but its worth a shot,” I say shrugging as there was no other place to go to. <br/>*time skip*<br/>As we trudged up a green grass hill, I skipped along next to Sam and Guy. Guy raised an eyebrow, “why are you so happy? We’re just getting more ties for Jenkins that’s it.” I glance up smiling, “I’ve never traveled before, now I’m out in the world free! I’ve always wanted to do stuff like this!” Guy made a face, “travel with two random strangers and a stolen animal while being chased by Bad Guys?” I nod, “yup! Its fun!” Guy rolled his eyes, “you have a different taste in fun than me.”<br/>I gasp, “wait you have fun…” Sam cut me off, “best friend to super star girl, you hear me loud and clear, over?” He talked into a fake walkie talkie aka his hand. I giggle and reply, “affirmative, I hear you loud and clear best friend, super best friend what is our plan, over?”<br/>We both look to Guy awaiting a response, Guy rolled his eyes. “My plan is to find some ties while you two stay put,” Sam and I continued to stare at him blankly. “What?” “Psht, you didn’t say over, over psht.” Sam replied still staring at Guy. “That’s because I am not an insane person, over.” Guy said with a grim stare.<br/>“Best friend to super star girl and super best friend I propose we all go together, team work makes the dream work. Ovveeerrrr OHHH Hold the phone!” Sam said shoving his fake walkie talkie at Guy who for some really strange reason grabbed it confused. He grabbed air...I thought he didn’t believe in this fun.<br/>We rushed after Sam who was staring at a chicken coop producing fresh green eggs. Sam looked at it dreamily, “somebody poach me.” “Sam no!” Guy said grabbing him before he could get to the eggs. He pointed to a fox approaching the chicken coop, OH NO! It snagged an egg and looked like it was about to eat it whole, “oh I can’t watch.” Sam said devastated. But instead of devouring it, the fox shine it and placed it back. “The gourd is on duty! Everything is under control, including me!” He said grabbing a broom and patrolling. <br/>I nudged Guy while hiding behind a tree, “a fox protecting the hen house? Now that’s progressive!” “We’re looking for ties remember,” Guy had to remind Sam and I. “Couldn’t agree more, sooooo time for some team work?” Guy grumbled, “fine but there will be no dream work.” <br/>We snuck into the farmer’s house and quietly tiptoed through it, as Guy checked a room Sam yelled, “see any ties!?” I slammed my hand over Sam’s mouth, he waved me off. “Relax, everyone's way back there, no ones gunna hear a thing.” Just then a kid stepped into the hall and screamed in horror seeing as 3 strangers had broke into his house. Mr. J seemed to be freaking out too as we shoved him into the bathroom tub till the coast was clear. <br/>We all popped out of the tub, “phew that was close, ya know when I was his age I had an imaginary friend named Reggie, and my mom, get this.” He said poking me in the side making me laugh, “She acted like he was real, she even put out a plate for him at breakfast, pretty great huh.” I smile and nod, Guy however ruined the moment. “She sounds as bananas as you,” “ok that was harsh.” I remark, “also you never talk about your parents, would they do stuff like that?” I ask. Guy ignored my question, “lets just find the ties.” We searched the parent’s bedroom for a while till Sam broke the silence pointing to the siding of the closet door. Written on the side was measurements as the kid got older, “woah did you guys ever do this? I mean every family does this right?” Sam said leaning against the measurements. “Measure me! Hat or no hat? Hat or no hat…” Guy grabbed Sam and yanked him away from the door, “start searching.” He ordered. He looked through the closet only coming out with nothing, “what sort of man doesn't own a necktie?” I pick up a family photo, “this one.” I say nodding at the man in the pic with no neck. Sam looked over my shoulder, he smiled warmly, “they look happy.” <br/>Guy facepalmed, “out of all the farm houses in the world, we find the one with a farmer who has no neck.” Mr. Jenkins sobbed in despair as Sam picked him up and cradled him like a baby. “There there,” he lulled calming the hungry chickeraffe. I smiled warmly, ya know I think Sam would make a pretty great dad...not that I care Im just observing..<br/>Mr. Jenkins’ eyes widened and jumped up to the window spotting something outside, we all gether to see what it is and noticed the fox was wearing a necktie! <br/>Sam put down his fake binoculars, “lets move team, I spy a tie.”<br/>*very short time skip brought to u by E.B floofing Mr. J’s feathers^<br/>We were now in a tree, yippee.<br/>But seriously this was exciting, my first mission!! Well kinda, objective, get the tie without getting caught, easy right?<br/>“This is so exciting! I like that we’re working together ya know, really making that dream work” Sam smiled between Guy and I. “Just do what I say and stay out of my way,” Guy ordered. I groan and cross my arms, “well excuse me mr bossy pants this is a team mission, you’re not some super eccentric solo agent ya know.” He rolled his eyes at me, “we need tro be efficient.” Sam nodded, “got it, get in, get out.” “Right,” Guy nodded. “And while we’re at it, it wouldn't hurt to fry up a green egg or two.” Sam added wanting the fresh eggs. “Sam!” Guy hissed. “But have you ever had green eggs and ham with a fox? So good! They really know their eggs...” Sam excitedly said licking his lips. “Shhhh!” Guy shushed Sam and pointed to the fox. I looked closer noticing he was...asking out one of the hens on a date?<br/>We listened in for a while, it was clear the hen wanted nothing to do with the fox name Michel. Sam looked at Guy and I who were bored our of our minds, “seems like they have their issues but I’m sure they can work them out.” Guy stared off into the distance, “love fails, always. You get your hopes up, it seems wonderful then it all blows up in your face, boom, same as everything else.” <br/>I stare at Guy unsure what to say before continuing to watch the fox. He was retreating home after his failed attempt of a date. We followed close beyond till he reached his house, peaking in through the window he seemed to be having a hard time keeping it together. “I NEED EGGS!” He screamed ripping his house apart. We ducked so he wouldnt spot us. “That was a really nice pillow..” Sam said swallowing hard. The fox calmed himself and began to meditate giving us the ok to go steal what we needed. "Now’s our chance!” I say jumping to my feet only for Guy to shove Mr. Jenkins into my arms. “Stay here,” he hissed. “But TWB, team work buddies.” Sam reminded Guy. “No,” Guy said flatly leaving Sam and I outside. Mr. J and I whined, Sam looked at us while patting the chickeraffe. “He’s under a lot of stress right now,” I sigh and nod. <br/>After about 3 minutes however we got restless and decided to check on Guy. Sam popped up in front of Guy right as he was about to snatch the tie, “this is very soothing.” He smiled. Guy grabbed Sam and I and pulled us behind some sort of wardrobe thing, I don't know and I couldn't care less what it was.<br/>“You two were supposed to stay outside,” Guy said furrowing his eyebrows. “I know we were supposed to stay outside and not make inspirational speeches but you, me, and (y/n) are responsible for that chickeraffe out there, and like it or not he’s dependent on us to get that tie off that fox. We can do this, we have to do this.” Sam said inspiring Guy to let us help. I tugged Guy’s wrist, “you were right Guy...we aren’t a team.” <br/>“Finally you see…” “We’re a family,” I finish nodding to Sam who raised the picture we’d taken earlier. It was labeled, ‘the (l/n)-I am-am I’s’.<br/>Sam and I both cross our arms feeling pretty satisfied with ourselves. “End of inspirational speech,” we say in unison. Guy sicked in a breath, “fine, whats the plan?” Sam gave Guy a toothy grin before we all approached the fox. <br/>As Guy slowly went for the tie it was up to Sam and I to keep him calm without noticing out presence. Only, luck wasn’t on our side. Whatever the fox used to record his voice so he could meditate broke meaning he didn’t have anything calming him. We all froze as the fox began to get restless and angry. <br/>Sam got up real close and whispered into the fox’s ear, “no one is stealing your tie right now.” Sam calmed the fox and gave him a gentle massage while Guy grabbed the tie. The tie was longer than we’d anticipated, but eventually the tie came off. <br/>We all began to sneak away, “there aren’t 3 people in your house taking your tie.” I whisper and the fox repeated not even noticing.<br/>“Lets get out of here,” Guy hissed. We all look at the window where Mr. J sat with a loving stare, he looked so happy. Guy smiled, “you were right, Sam, (y/n), we are a sort of family. And you can’t choose your family or even leave them. Because you’re stuck with them, forever.” He led us across the room and pushed us both against the wall. “In the end, it’s easier if you just surrender and let them stick around.” He took out a pencil and marked out hight against the wood door frame as we’d seen in the farmhouse. He marked both our names under the marks. <br/>Sam smiled happily with tears in his eyes, “you said it, its a good thing I did let you hang around because we are a great team. Your the brains dare I say, I’m the other brain, and (y/n) is also a brain! We’re all super brainy! Yup, all it takes is a dash of Sam, a pinch of Guy, and a spoonful of (y/n). What do you get? A recipe of success.” Sam opened the door only for it to be full of eggs. They all crashed down on top of us making a big mess. We popped out heads up in the sea of eggs. “For the record, I did not mean to do that,” Sam added. We heard a growl, “(y/n) how are you hungry right now?” “What? Me? That’s not…” We all turn to be met with an angry fox...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long to write lol, I've been busy but its finally here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fox tread closer to where we were buried in the sea of eggs. My breath caught as slobber oozed from his mouth making me regret not living my life more while I had the chance. Swallowing hard I leaned against Guy who stood protectively in front of me.<br/>“You’ll pay for this Michael!” The fox said making us all freeze, “Michael?” The 3 of us say in unison confused. <br/>The fox began beating himself up, “stupid stupid stupid!” I got up from behind Guy and walked toward the fox slowly. Guy grabbed my hand, “(y/n) it’s not safe, somethings wrong.” I pulled from his grasp and shook my head, “nothing’s wrong Guy, I’ve got this under control.” I then approached the fox and laid a hand of his shoulder, the fox sighed and looked at us. <br/>“I’ve recently committed myself to an eggless existence, but it is NOT easy! I mean they’re really good!” Sam nodded in agreement, “I hear that.” <br/>Smiling I pat Michael’s shoulder in a calming manner making sure he was ok, he looked grateful. “Thanks little girl,” he said before kneeling down to pick up an egg. “And if Sandra knew…” He was interrupted by Sam. “Oh yeah your chick,” Michael vigorously shook his head. “Sandra is no one's chick! She’s very much her own hen and I respect that.”<br/>Guy stood seeming relieved the fox was at least a gentleman, “from one feminist to another that is very admirable, we’ll just need these ties and we’ll see ourselves out.” Michael nodded, “keep the ties, just promise you won’t tell anyone about my one moment of weakness.” <br/>“One moment?” Sam said raising an eyebrow while eyeing the huge room full to the very top with thousands of eggs. Guy grabbed him and the ties before nudging me toward the door. “Our lips are sealed,” he promised the fox while righting Sam. “Yes we swear, we will not tell Sandra.” Sam agreed as I nodded. <br/>“SANDRA! She can never hear about this, because if she did…” Michael’s claws began to retract out once more. “..I don’t know what I’ll do.” Oh shit…..rage mode on. I swallowed hard, alrighty then, maybe nows a good time to flee? “Relax, there’s no way Sandra would…” “SANDRA!” Gosh darn it Sam! Shut the fuck up omg omg we’re gunna die!<br/>I backed against Guy shaking, Guy noticed and glared at Sam. “Would you please stop saying..” “Where you going to say Sandra?” He asked clearly clueless. “SANDRA! She makes waking up in the morning worth it! SANDRA!!!!” <br/>“Lets get out of here!” I scream pushing the two to the nearest door. Guy swung it open only to be met with a very uncomfortable sight, a shrine of Sandra. Pictures….and candles…...rose petals….hearts…..is that...is that a feature on display?? He even has one of her eggs….I think I’m gunna vomit…<br/>Guy slams the door shut and the 3 of us make eye contact and share the same ‘holy shit wtf lets agree never to talk about what we just saw ever again’ face.<br/>“Save yourselves! I’m a monster!” Michael said trying to unsuccessfully control his anger. He chased us around his den, we tried every door we could but they were all more the same. Another room filled with eggs, another Sandra shrine, eggs, shrine. Guy finally found the exit but Sam tripped making me fall too, I skidded across the ground probably skinning me knees but there was no time. “Get the ties to Jenkins!” Sam ordered throwing them to Guy before pushing me toward the door’s direction unsure he himself would make it. <br/>Guy grabbed Sam’s arm who grabbed my arm and yanked the two of us out the door, just in time too. We all breathed a sigh of relief now being greeted by Jenkins. I picked the little ball of fluff up and we rushed away from the fox’s home while he yelled from inside, “PLEASE DON’T TELL SANDRA!!!” <br/>Once we’d run a good distance, I placed Mr. J down and slid to the ground now feeling pain shooting through my knees. Guy finally caught up and was huffing and puffing, “we...went through a lot of work to get you these ties..so I hope you…” Mr. J didn’t hesitate to eat the entire this in 2 seconds flat. Guy’s face dimmed, “...appreciate it.” <br/>I examined my knees now noticing blood running down my legs, I hadn’t noticed it before. Well actually scratch that, I didn’t have time to notice before because we were running for our lives. Great, how was I going to clean them up? I didn’t have a first aid kit in my bag nore anything to bandage it with. The only cloth idem I had was a (f/c) hoodie, but I was already wearing it and there’s no way I was going to tear it. <br/>I pursed my lips, well...it wasn’t really that painful. I mean I’ve experienced worse before...I shuttered at the horrid memories of my past and tried to think of something else. I got to my feet and walked over to Sam who was now noticing the sunset. He smiled over to me and gasped, “oh my gosh your legs are all bloody! Did the fox get you!? If so I’m going back there right now to give him a piece of my mind!” I shook my head quickly, “no no it’s fine! When we tripped I skinned my knees, no biggy. I don’t really have anything to bandage them with so ima just let them bleed.”<br/>Sam hesitated for a moment before saying, “but it hurts doesn’t it? Letting it bleed isn’t going to make them stop…” I waved him off, “nonsense, it doesn’t hurt one bit! I’m a big girl, a couple cuts and bruises won’t kill nobody.” The truth was, I was kinda used to feeling pain, this concept wasn’t new. But what was new was what Sam did next. He put down his briefcase that he’d been holding and wrapped me in a hug. I froze, “what um...what’s this for?” He squeezed me tighter before pulling away, “you just looked like you needed one.” My mouth opened but no words came out, Sam pointed behind me. “There’s a hotel right over there, lets head over soon and once we get a room we’ll clean your knees up ok?” I slowly nodded unsure what to make of this.<br/>Sam then turned to face the sunset once more and called Guy over, “Guy come peep this!” A few moments later Guy was at our side gazing at the horizon. “Well?” Sam asked enjoying the view. Guy shrugged, “eh.” “Eh? This is at least worth a HUH or even a WHA?? How could you not enjoy this?”<br/>“The setting sun only means one thing, it will be dark soon. And if you haven't noticed, we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Guy pointed out. I mean he had a valid point but clearly he hadn't noticed the glowing sign for a hotel close by. <br/>“Ya but thats the best part of nowhere to be in, right in the middle.” Sam smirked. “We're sitting ducks out here! Those bad guys are professional trackers they know where we dropped off the train, they’re probably right behind us!” Guy said urgently looking around as if the big man with blue fur was going to pop up any second.<br/>I tapped my chin playfully, “hmm we need a place out for the night.” “A wonderful idea! Why don’t we stay at this motel over here,” Guy said pointing in the opposite direction. Sarcasm oozing from his voice, I rolled my eyes, damn was he blind?<br/>“Well I mean we could stay at that one,” I said pointing to my right where the giant glowing sign stood in all its glory just a ways away. <br/>Guy rubbed his temples annoyed, “why didn’t you just tell me there was a motel?” I sent him a toothy grin, “we didn’t want you to miss the sunset.” <br/>We began making out way over, I had to admit my knees did sting but hey, whats a little scrap gunna do?<br/>We walked over hills and such for a while, my knees starting to scab over finally though I was a bit worried because I was unable to clean the wound. Cross my fingers that it’d be fine. “Oooo this place seems nice,” Sam observed as we began approaching the sign. “As long as there’s a bed I’ll be happy,” Guy said trying to catch his breath from the walk. What a chubby boi.<br/>Sam and I raced toward the sign only to fall, “AHHH!” We both screamed realizing too late that this was NOT a motel. “Sam! (y/n)!” Guy called from above, somehow he ended up falling right next to us. I pushed myself up off the ground, damn it, I scraped my knees AGAIN! The wounds reopened and flowing more than before. Just my luck.<br/>“This isn’t a motel, its a junkyard.” Guy gasped looking around us. I rolled my eyes and dusted my hoodie off, “the gold metal goes to Guy, thank you for clarifying captain obvious.” He sent a scowl my way before whirling around to confront Sam. “At the bottom of a very very deep pit!” Sam waved him off, “relax, we can get out.” Sam tried to climb back up the side but fell after a few steps. Guy facepalmed, “out of all the..” “up buh buh *and other incomprehensible sounds* lets focus on the positives. The bad guys will never find us down here,” “Oh well that’s true cause THEY’RE NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO HURL THEMSELVES INTO A GIANT HOLE!” Ever since I met him I always wondered, what made Guy so uptight? Did someone shove a pencil up his butt like what? “There’s no way out,” he continued. “No food, its freezing, and..” His gaze focused on my knees, “..(y/n) is clearly hurt. We won’t even survive the night and I’m stuck here WITH YOU!” Sam smiled up at Guy only paying attention to the last part, “there you go! Now you’re looking on the bright side! Tell me, what do you see here?” <br/>He said gesturing to the clearing we were standing in, Guy grumbled. “I see junk!” “Well I see opportunity! Think about it, you’re an ace inventor, this place is practically overflowing with raw materials. We can invent our way out of here,” Guy crossed his arms. “I’ve already told you I’m done inventing,” Mr. J then made a sound-making us all turn, he seemed to have drilled a hole into the ground. Literally, very intriguing. <br/>“What now?” Guy groaned. “He’s burrowing for the night, I suggest we do the same.” Sam pointed out as Guy went to set up camp.  <br/>Well...it really wasn’t much. Scratch that, all guy did was sit with a blanket. I shivered as a breeze picked up. Sam dug through the junk till he found caution tape, he motioned for me to sit. <br/>“I don’t have anything to help clean you up but this should help stop the bleeding,” I cocked my head. “Caution tape isn’t absorbent, what will it even do as a benefit?” Sam knelt down in front of me and began wrapping my knees in the tape. “Maybe not but if they’re wrapped tight enough,” he pulled it super tight making me wince. “They’ll cut off the blood flow in your legs so that you don’t lose any more blood. Better?” He looked up to see me shaking from the cold, “yeah for the most part I guess, given our circumstance.” I smiled, “how did you know that by the way?” I asked, Sam shrugged. “Once when I was a kid, I fell of my bike in a store parking lot. My mom, who’d just exited the store after buying ice cream helped me up, since she didn’t have anything else on hand she wrapped my knee with popped bubble wrap and made it tight. She taped it with duck tape and told me that if it was tight enough it would stop the bleeding. The point is you just gotta learn to except life as it is and work with what you’ve got. If you spend every waking moment wishing you had something that sin’t there then you won’t be able to see what you DO have and how it can help you in said moment.”<br/>I blinked, “Sam that’s probably the smartest thing you’ve ever said since I’ve met you.” He just grinned and picked up more caution tape, “what do you think we can do with the rest of this?” I bit my lip in thought, “we could….wrap ourselves in it for warmth?” “That’s a great idea! Lets do it!” <br/>And so  we did, it was a bit warmer now. I’d have to keep what Sam said in mind for the future, ‘except life as it is and work with what you’ve got. Spend every waking moment wishing you had something that isn’t there won’t help your situation, see what you do have and how it can help you in said moment.’<br/>This was one of Sam’s wise moments, honestly didn't think he had that in him lol. I heard Sam gasp and turned, “wha…” “A GREEN EGGS AND HAM VENDING MACHINE! GET GUY!” <br/>I rushed over to where Guy sat, “Guy! You hungry?” “No,” he said stubbornly only for his stomach to grumble. “Oof bummer, cause Sam and I just found a vending machine full of great food.” “REALLY!?”<br/>He said throwing his blanket off and rushing after me, he slumped over realizing it was the food he despised. “Would you…” “don’t.” Guy cut of Sam. “Suit yourself,” Sam said grabbing 2 bruckles from Guy’s hat and putting them into the machine. We both received steaming hot cup-o-green eggs and ham. I’d definitely have to learn to love this dish if I was gonna continue to hang with Sam. <br/>We both took a bite of the hot food, then Guy yanked our chopsticks away. “HEY!” I grumbled trying to snatch them back but he held them above my reach. “I have an idea,” he said making Sam gasp. “An idea? Like an invention?” Guy ripped some machinery off the vending machine and got to work. <br/>He grabbed tools and other junk to help with his little project, Sam and I followed behind. “It’s not an invention its a new device I’m assembling out of necessity for something that was previously not possible.”<br/>“Ya know,” I say taking another bite of my food. “I’m pretty sure that’s what an invention is.” “Alright fine its an invention, but I promise you that this is my last one. I’m just doing it since we will freeze to death if I don’t,” he kept putting pieces on here and there while I watched contently. “Say, what do you call this final masterpiece of yours?” Sam asked. “A sparkerator, you turn this and it’ll rub its hands back and forth.” Guy demonstrated putting the chopsticks into the hand’s and turned the crank, “it’ll build friction in order to start a fire.” <br/>Sam smiled, “I guess this means you’re back inventing again inventor.” Guy rolled his eyes and knelt onto the ground, “ I am not inventing this is purely out of necessity.” I sat onto the ground and laid onto my belly, propping my head up with my hands. “You know what they say about necessity,” I say grinning. “What?” Guy asked while concentrating. I pursed my lips, “oh I don’t know, I was hoping you knew.” Guy gridded his teeth and turned the crank of his invention faster and faster but no matter what it just didn’t do the trick. He tossed it aside and crossed his arms angrily, “Maybe you need to spin it the other way.” Sam suggested, Guy only grumbled. “It doesn't matter which way you spin it, see.” <br/>He cranked the handle the other way and within seconds it started a fire. “It worked! SPARKERATOR!” Sam cried out happily and did a happy dance for Guy who didn’t seem amused. Sam leapt over to his briefcase, “this calls for a celebration and I’ve been saving a bottle of fizzy pop for just the occasion.” He tossed items out of his bag till he pulled out a mini-doll that seemed to look like Guy. Guy’s eyes widened, my jaw fell open. That’s it! From this moment forward I was shipping them hardcore. I bit my lip trying to hold back my fangirl squeals. Sam nervously chuckled, “that’s totally not you.” He tenderly kissed it on the head and gingerly placed it back in the briefcase while disregarding everything else on the dirty ground. Sam was so gay, periodt. I mean he could be bi or even pan for all I know but he definitely, positively, ABSOLUTELY, had a thing for Guy no doubt. “AHA!” Sam exclaimed pulling out 3 glasses and a bottle of fizzy pop. “Hand fizzed by master fizzers for 17 years, gotta give it a good shake first! Shake it up!” <br/>Sam tossed and shook the bottle around trying to make it super fizzed. I giggled as I watched him have a grand old time. “No stop, Sam.” Guy tried. “Really get the fizz going!” “No don’t, put it down Sam.” Guy, seemed to be getting anxious, I mean what could happen? It’s not like it was gunna explode or anything. “Sam put it down!” <br/>Sam was having too much of a blast to listen, he finally finished his spaz out and began opening the cork. <br/>“Do not open that bottle,” Guy instructed. “But…” I pouted. “It will spray everywhere and douse the fire!” “Psh,” I waved Guy off. “It won’t,” he glared at both of us. “Sam don’t you dare,” Sam smirked and slowly stuck his finger under the cork. “SAM NOOOO!!!” Guy prepared to be splashed but all the bottle did was make a funny noise. I burst out laughing, “hahahaha omg you thought...I...AHAHHHAHAHAHA!!!” <br/>Guy grumbled, Sam smiled and poured us all a glass. “See, told ya,” He handed us each a full glass of fizzy pop and commenced at toast. “To the two wonderful people I’m proud to call my best friends!” <br/>We all clinked our glasses, Guy more or less just looked annoyed. Taking a sip I let the bubbly liquid ooze down my throat thoroughly enjoying the treat. Just as suddenly as this cool moment between the 3 of us began, it ended with the cork falling back from the sky and knocking over the rest of the bottle into the fire. <br/>It was pitch black, I couldn’t see a single thing. Guy sighed defeated. I heard Sam from next to me saying, “alright...I feel slightly responsible for that...how bout I make it up to you with a bite of these green eggs and ham?” “No thank you,” I heard Guy from across the burning charcoal. “Are you sure cause they’re really good in the dark, the lack of sight truly heightens your other senses.” <br/>I shuffle away from Sam awkwardly, his statement and the eating noises that followed didn’t make a great combo…<br/>“Yeah um….Sam want the rest of my food I’m not really hungry.” I didn’t wait for a reply before making my way toward where Guy had previously been. “I would not like them in the dark,” Guy stated as he began trying to recreate the fire. <br/>“What are you doing?” Sam asked Guy hearing the noises of the metal clicking together. “If we don’t start another fire soon we’ll be frozen solid. Though it probably won’t work, it’ll probably just blow up…” As if on cue the invention exploded. <br/>I could now see Sam, “what wow it did work!” He cheered Guy on. “Nope, it blew up,” Guy had a grim look not seeming too pleased with the outcome though it did technically start another fire. “And it’s gunna save us! Look! Your invention is pointerating a way out! This pipe can be our path to freedom!!” Sam rushed over to a small door that was labeled exit leading up and out of the junkyard. He yanked it open but something didn’t seem right. Pink toxic ooze began to spill out and cover everything, and everything that it touched was melted away immediately. <br/>We’d rushed to higher ground seeing as it was destroying everything in its path and fast. The waves grew higher, bolting past Mr. J, Sam snagged his neck and was able to save him just in time. We reached the top of what used to be a high mountain of junk that was now almost all the way submerged in the toxic sewagey ooze. <br/>Guy looked around us with his mouth wide open, I probably had the exact same look. “Yeaaahhhhh….that was partially my fault...I’ll admit that…” Sam quietly admitted looking at what he’d done. <br/>We now sat awaiting the inevitable, well at least Guy did. Sam sat around the fire with Mr. J at his side. I nervously paced unsure what to do with myself, I was too jittery to sit. I looked up when I heard yet another pile of junk get totally consumed in the ooze. “That will be us pretty soon,” Guy muttered watching it too. “No it won’t! Because you can still invent us out of this jam!” Sam tried to comfort us. “Inventing doesn't work that way,” Guy answered still sulking. “Psh what do you know about inventing,” Sam shit back playfully. Guy rolled his eyes, “everything, let me tell you both a little story.” <br/>Sam gasped, “if this your origin story?” Guy shook his head, “no, its a story about a guy named….Gee.” Sam looked at me then back at Guy, he plopped himself down into a sitting position. “Hooked me from the first sentence,” grumbling Guy began his..I MEAN Gee’s tale. <br/>“A bright-eyed inventor with promise, Gee thought of the face iron. He invented foggles, plus an out-of-order recorder with 17 types.” I could only assume he was deeply indulged in his old memories, but I could imagine the whole thing as he continued. “The handstand seemed like a total slam dunk, the can opener was sure to end his funk. Success seemed at hand, fortunes surely bestowed, but you can’t make it big when all your gizmos explode.”<br/>“Ya know,” Sam began who was now laying his head on my lap after getting me to finally sit down and rest a few moment before. “ This Gee reminds me of ye,” he pointed at Guy who had a sour expression. “May I please finish?” “Yeah keep going,” I urged wanting to hear the ending. “With each failure Gee lost a little more hope, till at the thought of another...his heart told him nope.” Guy looked so sad, I felt so bad for him. His life didn’t sound easy, he deserved so much better!<br/>Sam got up and clapped, “WHOOO! Oh what a story! Only an inventor with an amazing imagination could spin such an inventive yarn right off the tip of his noggin, I knew you were talented!” <br/>Guy sighed sadly, “its me...I’m Gee..” “Psh yeah right,” Sam continued. I glared at him as he leapt to his feet. “I mean at first i thought it was about you but then that twist at the end..” “I just told you that it was me,” Sam waved him off. “Sure it was,” Guy groaned. “Never mind,” he got up and walked away. I jumped to my feet and rushed over giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Sam bit his lip sadly, “oh..I’m sorry you had to go through that..Gee.” “Yeah well...everybody’s got a story.” <br/>I took a moment to reflect my own story, it wasn’t the best. In fact it was the worst...with my mom and sib/sibs put of the picture it was just my dad and I….and he….<br/>My face scrunched up trying to push away the terrible thoughts now re-emerging...the years of abuse….I thought that if I ran away things would get better….now here I am about to die..<br/>Sam cut me off from my thoughts, “well as long as we’re origin storying, mine is a real humdoozler. It starts a long time ago when mom I-Am gave birth to me, I was…”<br/>“I don’t wanna hear it!” Guy shouted. “I have a few minutes before…” The junk pile shook as it was now being consumed with toxic ooz. “I’m too young to die!” Sam wailed now only inches from the goop. <br/>“This is it! We’re done for, we’ve lived out last day!” Guy panicked pulling on his ears. I began to hyperventilate probably about to have a panic attack when Sam called us over, “look guys! I think we just found our lifeline! A ride out of this pit!” Sam had found a kid ride, a horse that one as brickle was submitted it would rock back and forth. “Sam that horse doesn’t move,” Guy said raising an eyebrow and taking my hand to comfort me, I don’t know if he was conscious of this action or not but it helped me calm as we waked over to Sam.<br/>“She may not move yet but that’s what a master inventor is for!” Sam eyed Guy who was now rubbing my back in calm circles so I could breathe, a small smile crossed his face. “I’m no master, and even if I was its not possible.” “Uh Oh sounds like someones got a case of the nots,” Sam smirked poking Guy’s arm. “I do not!”<br/>Sam walked over to what was left of the junk and began searching for tools, “well I’m not interested in being swallowed up by toxic ooze, I’m gunna get to work.”<br/>I stepped away from Guy and grabbed a few items to help Sam because in all honesty, I didn't want to die yet either. Sam worked under the horse till it began to creak, within seconds it fell right where Sam had been laying, luckily Guy had saved Sam. <br/>Guy grabbed the tools from Sam’s hand, “step aside and let a master do it.” Sam nudged my arm, “he is back.” <br/>After a while of working Guy told Sam and I we needed a bruckle to start the horse, that proved difficult however since we’d spent out last on the vending machine. I desperately searched till I spotted the vending machine on a little island of junk, “I have an idea!” I gasped alerting Sam. “1 bruckle coming up!” I kicked the giant motel sign over making a bridge between the two junk islands. It smashed the vending machine making hundreds of bruckles explode. “Jackpot! Big winner!” Sam cheered rushing across the bridge to grab as many as possible. I watched with a grin till the motel sign broke making Sam hurtle toward the ooze. <br/>“MR.J!” I scratch making the chickeraffe come running to save Sam. He sighed with relief, “woah..almost lost my shirt.” Wait? He’s wearing a shirt? I thought that was just his fur...oh I see what he did there ;)<br/>We rushed back to Guy who ordered for a bruckle state, Sam handed him one and we jumped onto the horse. Guy pulled a lever and we were launched from the pit of doom, just in time too! “YES!” I scream with joy hugging Guy from behind. “The Gee is definitely back!” Sam concluded with just as much joy. “See all you needed was a little hope, luckily you had a hope man and a hope girl in your corner!” Sam danced around enthusiastically celebrating our survival. I just clung onto my briefcase, we had a long rifer ahead so journaling wasn’t a bad idea. It carried us a long distance with the amount of bruckles we inserted every few minutes. <br/>“You’re in luck next time you get stuck in a pit of doom Guy,” I say while scrubbing away about our adventure so far. “Cause I know how to build one of these?” He questioned. I shook my head vigorously and laughed, “no silly, cause you’re going to have your origin story to tell.” I shut the journal and examined the view not even noticing Guy was smiling my way. <br/>Sam touched my shoulder, “hey there’s one more thing you forgot to add in your adventure journal.” I cocked my head, “what?” “This,” he smiled holding up the photo we'd taken the day before. “I want you to keep it,” he urged, opening my journal and taping the picture on a blank page and labeling it, ‘my family.’<br/>I felt my eyes tear up and looked away, “thanks.”<br/>We finally stopped in a nearby town and hopped off. “We made it all the way here and it didn’t even blow up!” Sam said leading the way into a small diner. “Yes now lets eat,” Guy agreed walking into the diner behind us. <br/>Seconds after we heard a loud explosion, I gulped glad we went still on it. “Hey look on the bright side,” Sam comforted Guy. “We’ve still got one bruckle left for breakfast.”<br/>We sat at the bar hungrily, “what can a couple of big spenders like us get for this?” Sam offered the bruckle to the cashier. <br/>He gave us a look, “how about something from our half-off menu.” He ripped our menus in half, I gave him a blank stare.<br/>We ordered and he handed us half of our meal weirdly. We ate for a bit till a woman with a flea on as least stopped beside us. The flee went through the key hole of Jenkin’s briefcase making us freeze. All was quiet for a moment the chaos, chickeraffes were afraid of fleas. He tore apart the diner and there was panic as everyone in the place ran wild.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>